Fight, Blood and Tears
by mandossi
Summary: Shou-Ai [Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan.] Pair ada di dalam. ini EXOFic Crack-Official. mind to Review?
1. Chapter Prologue

Judul : **Fight, Blood and Tears**

Author : **mandossi**

Genre : **AU, Action, Fantasy**

Rated : **PG-13 / T (**masih bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Length : **Chapter**

**Main Cast** :

- EXO (all members)

-o0o-

Prologue

-o0o-

**Darkness Knight** : Knight's yang beranggotakan 12 orang. Keturunan mereka disebut dengan Blamers.

**Kris** : Seorang pemimpin Darkness Knight's. Menyukai kegiatan di dalam kamar dan ruang rahasia keluarga Blamers. Pengendali api, dapat terbang dengan sayap api di punggungnya, serta master dari Tao.

**Xiumin **: Anggota paling tua di Darkness Knight's. Sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang dingin dan berhubungan dengan air atau es. Pengendali air yang memiliki keistimewaan dengan dapat mengatur uap hingga dapat membekukan air yang dikendalikannya.

**Luhan **: Mungkin jika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kau akan seperti melihat wanita dan tidak menyadari kalau dia pria. Apalagi dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan berwarna coklat. Dia menyukai segala tentang rubik dan rusa. Pengendali benda hanya dengan pikirannya.

**Suho **: Sebut saja dia malaikat di Darkness Knight's. Kenapa malaikat? Lihat saja jika dia tersenyum, kau takkan percaya kalau dia yang ter'lihai' dalam urusan ekspresi. Tempat bertarung andalannya adalah tempat yang banyak airnya. Pengendali air seperti Xiumin, tapi Suho tidak memiliki keistimewaan, serta master dari Lay.

**Lay **: Dia si dimple-manis milik Suho. Kau menyentuhnya sama saja menantang si 'Malaikat' untuk bertarung nyawa. Bukan tipe pengendali, dia merupakan perawat di Darkness Knight's.

**Baekhyun **: Dia tidak tinggi, kecil dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya lebih seperti seorang anak kecil daripada pria tua yang berumur lebih dari 5 abad. Pria ini milik Chanyeol, sang pengendali api dan Phoniex. Baekhyun merupakan mengendali cahaya dalam bentuk apapun.

**Chen **: Dia sang master suara dengan kekuatan petir dan gempanya. Lebih baik diam daripada merusak keadaan. Itulah mottonya.

**Chanyeol** : pria bersurai pendek hitam ini master dari Baekhyun. Perawakannya tinggi semampai. Suka dengan namanya pertarungan tanpa alat. Pengendali api seperti Kris, tapi ia tidak terbang. Melainkan menunggangi hewan seperti elang yang ia beri nama Phoniex.

**Kyungsoo **: Kau tidak akan pernah percaya kalau dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengguncang dunia dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

**Tao **: Perlukah aku memberi tahu dia milik siapa? Pria bermata panda dengan keimutan yang bahkan benar-benar mirip dengan panda. Pengendali waktu. Sering berlatih Wushu dengan Xiumin.

**Kai **: Dia si sexy milik Sehun. Lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan berteleportasi ke tempat-tempat aneh, jika bisa, ia kadang pergi bersama Sehun.

**Sehun **: Jika Kai mengajaknya pergi, jangan berpikir bahwa ia akan ikut berteleportasi dengan kai. Tidak, dia lebih memilih untuk berubah menjadi angin dan mengikuti teleportasi Kai kemanapun ia pergi.

-o0o-

Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan.

-o0o-

**Bagaimana dengan prologue nya? Well. Cerita kali ini absrud. Banget! Benar? Hahaha**

**Ini sebenarnya FF lama yang aku tulis, tapi tak pernah aku sentuh untuk melanjutkannya *slap***

**Mungkin akan seru. Karena aku terlalu banyak pikiran Fantasy selain Forbidden, dan juga Full Moon akan – jika bisa – di lanjutkan, untuk sequel mungkin? Apa kalian tertarik? Uhm, jika tidak, aku dapat men-delete-nya seminggu dari sekarang ^^,**

**Mind to RnR?^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : **Fight, Blood and Tears**

Author : **mandossi**

Genre : **AU, Action, Fantasy**

Rated : **PG-13 / T (**masih bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Length : **Chapter**

**Main Cast** :

- EXO (all members)

**Sub Cast** :

- Super Junior

- Rara

- Jung Minmi

- (Mungkin bertambah jika alur makin jauh)

Summary : _Dunia dulu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian putih, dan satu lagi bagian kuning. Mereka menyebutnya 'Perak dan Emas'. Hingga, seseorang mematikan sebuah kutukan kepada dunia yang terbagi dua, kini dunia menyatu kembali. Membawa kebencian abadi dari dua Knight's yang berbeda keyakinan dan perawakan._

-o0o-

**Hanya sedikit mengingatkan. Typo bertebaran dan maaf kalau banyak yang nggak ngerti jalan ceritanya._. Mungkin chap awal tidak terlihat sisi BoysLove nya. Maaf.**

-o0o-

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari begitu menghangatkan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sebuah taman yang – bisa dibilang – sangat luas. Banyak perawat kebun yang berlalu-lalang untuk membersihkan ini dan itu.

Disebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kebun itu. Berdiri seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dan tinggi. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sebuah kota yang cukup ramai. Disanalah ia mengerjakan 'sesuatu' yang bisa dibilang cukup rahasia. Dan tentu saja ia tak sendirian. Masih ada rekan-rekannya yang berjumlah 11 orang. Itu hanya 'rekan', belum lagi anak buahnya yang sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan tangan.

"Tuan, sarapan telah siap." ucap seorang pelayan wanita berbaju serba hitam. Hanya sedikit yang berwarna lain – penutup kepala dan sarung tangan –. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Pelayan itupun membungkuk dan meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Nafasnya terhembus keluar melalui mulutnya yang dingin. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ruang makan.

~F B T~

"Kita mendapat informasi baru." ucapan Lay barusan membuat keadaan ruang makan yang semula hening, kini kian menjadi lebih hening. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk tenang. "Informasi apa?" tanya Kris. Dialah ketuanya. Berbadan tinggi dan penuh karisma. Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan dia yang paling tua diantara mereka. Masih ada 2 orang yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dia.

"FuryTale coorporation menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Bahkan mereka juga menghentikan pengiriman barang kepada kita." jelas Lay, yang lain masih terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa Sehun-**ah**?" tanya Lay, Sehun memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka menghentikan kegiatan-kegiatan itu?" semua orang mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Karena mereka diincar oleh SapphBlue Knight's." semua mata yang ada disana tiba-tiba saja merubah aura mereka menjadi gelap. Dari zaman dahulu, siapapun tahu bahwa SapphBlue Knight's dan Darkness Knight's adalah musuh bebuyutan. Saling berperang satu sama lain. Memperebutkan sesuatu secara kasar.

SapphBlue Knight's terdiri atas Jungsoo –sebagai ketua dan tertua–, Heechul, Han Geng, Jongwoon, Youngwoon, Shindong, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Keturunan mereka dikenal sebagai BluePire.

Sedangkan Darkness Knight's terdiri atas Kris –sebagai ketua–, Xiumin –yang tertua –, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. Keturunan mereka dikenal sebagai Blamers.

Para Knight's adalah makhluk immortal – ah, terlalu bagus. Mereka makhluk tua. Sangat tua. Bahkan umur tertua di Darkness Knight's adalah 10.059 tahun. Tapi wajahnya, seperti anak muda berumur 23 tahun.

"Apa yang mereka incar?" tanya Luhan, Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tak mengerti. "Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Kalianpun tahu bahwa mereka vampir dengan penciuman yang cukup tajam." terang Lay. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Jadi?" tanya Baekhyun "Jadi apa Baek-**ah**?" ucap Lay "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ikut mengincar FuryTale?"

"Jangan lakukan tindakan apapun. Kita masih belum mengetahui apa tujuan mereka mengincar FuryTale. Melakukan tindakan gegabah sama saja menghancurkan kita sendiri." jelas Kris dingin. Gelas yang ia pegang, di goyangkannya. Membuat bunyi 'klak klak' yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. "Kita tunggu sampai mereka benar-benar bisa menangkap anak buah sekaligus pemilik FuryTale itu."

~F B T~

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Humm.. pagi yang melelahkan, kenapa para lelaki tua itu selalu menyuruhku membersihkan kamarku sendiri. Jadi untuk apa banyak pembantu disini?! Gah~! Lebih baik juga aku bermain dengan pria sekarat itu daripada membersihkan ruangan ini.

"Kyuhyun-**ah**." itu suara Jungsoo **hyung**? Atau Sungmin **hyung**? Yang jelas dia hyungku, karena aku paling muda diantara mereka hahaha. "**Nde hyung**? Ada apa?" jawabku dengan malas. "Sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya?" aku sedikit terlonjak kebelakang. Dasar tua, bisanya mengagetkan saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Jongwoon **hyung** sudah di depan pintu kamarku.

"Sudah. **Waeyo**?" ucapku sambil merebahkan diriku diatas kasur. "Jungsoo **hyung **ingin berbicara denganmu. Cepat kebawah." ucapnya lalu menghilang. Aku mendengus melihatnya. Apakah di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih menarik? Dunia benar-benar membosankan sekarang. "**Arrachi**." gumamku. Lalu ikut menghilang –lebih tepatnya berpindah tempat–.

-Jungsoo PoV-

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyuhyun-**ssi**? Kau… membuatnya sekarat?" ucapku dingin. Kutatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "**Mi**..**mianhanda hyung**. Aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah kunci kita untuk dapat masuk ke FuryTale coorporation."

"Kau…. Bodoh Kyuhyun-**ssi**! Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mempermainkannya. Bukan untuk membuatnya sekarat! Apa kau tak mendengarkan kata-kata **hyung**mu lagi Kyu-**ssi**?!" amarahku benar-benar sudah dipuncak.

"Lagipula, tak ada yang bilang bahwa dia adalah kunci-nya! Jadi kubuat dia sekarat!" mataku yang semula merah. Kini menjadi hitam "Dengar Kyuhyun-**ssi**. Buat dia sehat kembali. Dengan apapun caranya. Kalau tidak…. Kaulah yang akan kujadikan umpan untuk dapat masuk ke FuryTale coorporation." matanya membulat sempurna. "**Chakkaman**.. hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat orang sehat kembali. Dan dia ada di–" sela Siwon. "Darkness Knight's." sambungku.

"Baik…. **Hyung**, akan kulaksanakan." ucap Kyuhyun, lalu segera menghilang entah kemana dan aku tidak peduli. Inilah kenapa kami sering kalah, karena Kyuhyun yang tak suka mendengar kata-kata **hyung**-nya dengan seksama. "Kalian…. Boleh pergi." ujarku. "**Arrayo**, **hyung**." jawab mereka semua, lalu satu per satu menghilang.

~F B T~

"**Hyung**! Boleh aku bermain dengan 'barang' tak berguna itu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan cepat, Jungsoo hanya menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat, kalau seperti itu, biasanya berarti diperbolehkan. Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu mengambil 'barang' yang ia suka.

'Barang' yang dimaksud adalah wanita layanan untuk SapphBlue Knight's. Tak puas, maka bayarannya nyawa. Menakutkan bukan? Tetapi begitulah zaman SapphBlue Knight's dan Darkness Knight's selama berabad-abad.

Sebenarnya, Knight's itu ada banyak. Hanya saja yang paling ditakuti dan dihormati hanya SapphBlue Knight's dan Darkness Knight's. Karena 'Yang terkuatlah yang menguasai'. Kenapa SapphBlue Knight's dan Darkness Knight's tak bisa berdamai? Entahlah, mungkin itu sudah kodrat Tuhan dari pertama mereka mendirikan Knight's itu.

"**Hyung**~ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap Ryeowook dengan terengah-engah. Jungsoo hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kelompok itu, Soul Knight's, datang lagi dan mereka memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu." jelas Ryeowook. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk.

-Kwan Dae Won (Soul Knight's Lead) PoV-

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungsoo dingin. Aku mendengus. "Kau tidak berubah Jungsoo, tetap dingin seperti biasa." ucapku dengan santai.

"Cepat katakan, ada perlu apa kau kemari Dae Won-**ssi**? Jangan berbasa-basi." selanya cepat. Huh, dasar tidak sabaran. "Penawaran yang sama, tapi dengan jaminan yang berbeda." kusunggingkan senyum kemenanganku saat raut wajahnya seperti menimbang-nimbang pernyataanku tadi.

"Kau ingin menjamin dengan apa lagi? Sudah kami bilang, kami tidak perlu jasa kelompokmu untuk membantu kami mengalahkan Darkness Knight's. Apa kau tidak paham, huh?" dasar keras kepala, belum dijelaskan sudah menolak. Kau akan menyesal Tuan! "Jaminan? Jaminan jika kalian kalah, maka kuserahkan semua kelompokku; terserah kalian ingin kalian apakan , sedangan jaminan jika kalian menang, izinkan kami bergabung dengan kelompok kalian. Bagaimana? Anda setuju, Tuan?" dia membuang ludahnya.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi, keturunan kalian tidak patut dibanggakan apalagi bergabung dengan kami." kugenggam tanganku erat-erat. Lelaki ini memang susah untuk diajak kompromi. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari solusi yang bagus! "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau jaminannya seperti ini. Jika kalian kalah, maka tebas saja semua kelompokku. Tapi jika menang, berikan kami ⅟2 dari semua kekayaan kalian. Bagaimana?" tawarku lagi. Ia berfikir. Aih~ ayolah, terima saja!

"⅟4 maka aku akan setuju." ucapnya. Aku mendengus, dasar lelaki susah ditebak. Aku berfikir sebentar, lalu menyetujui tawarannya ini. Kami berjabat tangan, tanda ia juga menyetujuinya. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menyerang Darkness Knight's?" tanyaku.

"Kalian diam saja, biar kami yang mengatur urusan itu. Dan kalian hanya tunggu tanggal mainnya. Ah, dan ingat, jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba mengingkari janjimu! Kalau tidak, kau dan kelompokmu akan ku tebas lebih dulu sebelum perang dimulai." ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku diruangan ini sendirian. Aku tersenyum, kita lihat saja Jungsoo. Kau tidak akan menyesal bekerja sama denganku. Hahaha!

~F B T~

-Baekhyun PoV-

Pekerjaan yang menarik yang selalu dapat menghiburku. Yah, berkeliling kota dan mengontrol mereka sesukaku, asal tetap pada aturan Kris **hyung** tentu saja. Xiumin **hyung**, Luhan **hyung**, Kai dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengontrol kota. Karena kami yang paling dipercayainya.

"Baekhyun-**ah**! Kemarilah!" teriak Luhan **hyung**. Aku menghampiri mereka yang berada disebuah toko kecil bertulisan 'Fakesyu Shop'. Aku menatap mereka bingung, Luhan menunjuk kesuatu barang.

Itu pedang.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dari pedang itu?" tanyaku. "Lihat dengan teliti." ucap Luhan **hyung**. Kuamati pedang itu dari dekat.

DEG.

Apa itu? Perasaan apa ini? Bahkan aku belum menyentuhnya, kekuatan dari pedang ini menguar begitu saja. Kucoba untuk memegangnya.

BZZT.

Di…dia… pedang ini… menolakku?

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya, Tuan." aku terperanjat. Sesosok gadis datang begitu saja. Tidak, bukan sesosok. 2 gadis datang dari balik gorden yang warnanya sama dengan warna tembok toko ini. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Luhan hyung.

"Kami tentu saja pemilik toko ini." ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara satunya terkesan dingin dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Kami memandang satu sama lain. Senyum gadis itu terkesan misterius sekaligus menawan.

Siapa mereka? Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Kedatangan mereka berdua membuat kami semua tercengang karena barang-barang ajaib mereka. Salah satunya pedang itu, aura kekuatan pedang itu sangat terasa. Lambat laun aku berjalan kearah Luhan hyung dan lainnya. Aku tak kuat menahan aura itu terlalu lama. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan kulitku.

"Apa kalian BluePire?" tanya Xiumin** hyung**. Seakan pertanyaan tadi membuat suasana surga menjadi nereka. "Tidak. Kami Foniko" ucap gadis yang terkesan dingin itu. Kami semua tersedak dan seakan tenggorokan kami kering.

Ku jelaskan sedikit tentang Foniko. Mereka adalah keturunan yang paling ditakuti oleh siapapun. Dan kudengar bahwa keturunan mereka sebagian besar mati terbunuh karena peperangan antara SapphBlue Knight's dengan kelompok kami. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa apapun. Mereka seperti keturunan istimewa. Julukan mereka bervariasi. **Kaiser**. Itu julukan paling menakutkan yang pernah kudengar tentang mereka.

Gadis yang menjawab pertanyaan kami tersenyum mengejek. "Kalian Blamers?" tanya gadis itu. Xiumin **hyung** mengangguk pelan.

"_Hey Rara-chan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin membalasnya sekarang? Bukankah mereka juga ikut andil waktu itu?_" sial! Mereka menggunakan bahasa para Foniko. Bahasa yang paling susah untuk diterjemahkan.

"_Entahlah Mimi-chan, sepertinya bermain-main itu lebih baik daripada harus langsung membunuh mereka._"

"_Baiklah baiklah, jadi kita akan bermain-main dengan mereka dulu? Apa skenario-mu?_" gadis yang tadi mendekat kearah gadis satunya. Membisikkan yang aku-tidak-tahu apa maksudnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sama-sama berwajah datar. Kami –Xiumin **hyung**, Luhan **hyung**, aku, dan kai– saling berpandangan. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Jung Minmi, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Mimi. Dan dia, panggil saja Rara." gadis itu berbicara dengan Rara sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami. "Hmm kau pasti Byun Baekhyun? Kekuatan Light. Dan disebelah kanan mu, Xiumin, Forst dan air. Dan disebelah kiri mu Luhan, telekanesis atau dia bisa mengontrol barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya sekaligus dapat membaca pikiran. Dan yang terakhir, lelaki berkulit tan itu, Kai, Teleport." tebak gadis yang mengaku bernama Mimi itu. Kami tertegun sejenak.

"Hmm.. Aku dan Mimi ingin membuat 'sedikit' penawaran diri. Bagaimana?" tanya Rara, sesudah ia kembali membisikan sesuatu yang tidak-ku-mengerti pada Mimi. Kami sedikit terlonjak mendengar itu. Apa maksudnya? 2 orang Foniko menawarkan diri? Hey-hey, mereka bercanda?

"Lebih baik kalian menemui Kris. Kami hanya rekan, bukan seseorang yang bisa menegaskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya." jawab Luhan **hyung**. Mereka, ah bukan, Rara tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, jadi, dimana kami dapat bertemu dengan Kris?" tanya nya enteng. Kami saling berpandangan.

~F B T~

"**Nuguseo**, Luhan?" ck, sepertinya akan jadi perang dingin jika melihat reaksi Kris **hyung** saat pertama kali mengetahui ada 2 makhluk asing di istana Blamers. Semoga saja keputusan Luhan **hyung** tidak salah.

"Mereka Mimi dan Rara. Dan ehm.." Luhan **hyung** memotong kalimatnya, membuat Kris dan mereka –selain kami, mengerutkan alisnya. Tangan kanan Luhan **hyung** menggaruk tengkuknya yang kuyakini tidak gatal.

"Mereka.. ehm, Baekhyun-**ah**, kau sajalah yang mengatakannya." ucap Luhan **hyung** yang diakhiri dengan telunjuknya yang tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah ku.

"**Mwo**? Kenapa harus aku,** hyung**?"

"Karena sepertinya kau yang dapat menjelaskannya. Ayolah~" Luhan **hyung** merajuk. Kali ini Kris **hyung** menatapku lekat. Gelagatku menjadi aneh karena tatapannya itu. "Ah, uhm… Mereka, mereka–"

"Kami Foniko." Sela Rara cepat. Kami – aku, Luhan **hyung**, Xiumin **hyung**, dan Kai – mulai terlihat gelisah. Kalian tahu? Hal yang membuat kami gelisah adalah pada zaman perebutan budak antara Darkness Knight's dengan SapphBlue Knight's, berakhir dengan perang yang menewaskan banyak Foniko. Dan kami takut, sangat takut jikalau mereka datang untuk balas dendam. Dan kami makin gelisah lagi karena kami ceroboh membawa 2 orang pembalas dendam – jika bisa dibilang begitu – ke istana Blamers.

Kris **hyung** melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arah kami berempat. "Kenapa kalian sembarangan memasukkan dua orang asing ke istana Blamers?!" bentaknya. Disusul dengan suara pecahan gelas – yang mungkin – karena tegangnya pikiran Luhan **hyung**. Dengan sigap tangan Xiumin **hyung** mencengkram lengan Luhan **hyung**.

"Wow, Kris. Tenang. Kami yang meminta kemari." Sela Rara – lagi. Kali ini Kris **hyung** menatap sebal ke arah Rara. Sejenak ia mendengus sebagai tanda ia sedang mengatur emosinya. "Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kris **hyung**.

-Author PoV-

Rara tersenyum. Sedangkan Minmi – atau Mimi – hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. _Anak ini gila__batin Mimi kesal. "Apa… kalian tahu FuryTale Coorporation?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja kami tahu." Rara makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum aneh yang sangat misterius. "Nah! Di sini titik poinnya. Aku dan Mimi akan memberi kalian kunci untuk masuk ke dalam FuryTale Coorporation; itupun jika kalian ingin. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi ini menguntungkan kalian, bukan?"

"Memang apa untungnya jika kami dapat masuk?" tanya Suho. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Rara. Rara berdecih. "Kalian Blamers terbodoh yang pernah ku temui." Semua anggota Darkness Knight's mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mereka – sangaaaat – tersinggung dengan ucapan Rara barusan. Bodoh dia bilang?

"Bukankah kalian sudah tahu jika FuryTale Coorporation menghentikan pengiriman barang kepada kalian karena mereka di incar oleh SapphBlue Knight's? Bodoh. Kuberi jalan mudah untuk masuk malah bingung seperti keledai yang tersesat." Kali ini Rara tersenyum mengejek. Mimi menarik pelan baju belakang Rara dengan kasar. Rara menoleh. "_Apa?_"

"_Kau terlalu kasar, Rara-chan. Mereka terlihat kesal sekarang._" Ujar Mimi dengan mimik khawatir. "_Kenapa kau jadi lebih perhatian terhadap sesuatu sekarang; selain padaku, huh? Pada kaum kita di underchain saja kau tidak pernah se-khawatir ini._" Rara mulai kehilangan nada normalnya. Ia sengit sekarang. Dan harusnya Mimi paham kenapa Rara seperti ini. Sangat paham karena hati mereka sama. Tapi tubuh dan sifat mereka berbeda.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan, **Kaiser-lady**?" suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi perdebatan Rara dan Mimi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya ingin menawarkan beberapa kesempatan!" sungut Rara kesal. "Ehm… Maksudku ini semua pasti tidak mungkin tidak ada imbalannya, aku benar bukan?" ulang Chanyeol – lagi. Rara menatap ke arah Chanyeol. _Oh, dia pintar rupanya__batin Rara.

"Perkiraanmu bagus juga." Rara menyunggingkan _smirk_nya. "Kau benar. Ini semua ada imbalannya." Rara memotong ucapannya. Kris menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. Seperti was-was dengan apa yang menjadi imbalannya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada resiko-resiko yang menjatuhkan mereka.

"Ada 2 imbalan yang bisa kalian pilih. Pertama, setelah ini semua berakhir. Pilih 4 orang dari anggota mu, lalu serahkan pada kami; aku dan Mimi." Kris mendelik. "Tidak ada protes sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku." Hardik Rara tajam.

"Kedua, jika kalian tidak menyerahkan 4 anggota kalian, aku dan Mimi sendiri yang akan memilih 4 diantara kalian. Bagaimana?" senyum mengerikan Rara terkembang kala wajah anggota Darkness Knight's mulai mengeras menahan amarah.

* * *

**TBC **or **END? OuO**

**Thanks to :**

**Nuffadillah / askasufa / uniquegals / **dandelion flower **/ Gak punya akun / **cecilia **/ Miss Kui Jeong sshi / **  
**Dazzling kpopers  
**

**Who review this fic :)**

**Well, mind to RnR?^^**


End file.
